1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of recommending contents to a user, a content recommendation method for the electronic apparatus, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as techniques of recommending contents such as a television program and an on-demand video to a user, there have been known techniques using an algorithm such as a collaborative filtering and a content-based filtering.
In a recommendation technique using the collaborative filtering, for example, content-viewing preferences (histories) of many users are accumulated and then contents are recommended to a user using a viewing preference of another user, the viewing preference being similar to that of the user (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-332265).
In a recommendation technique using the content-based filtering, contents similar to contents that have been viewed by a user are recommended based on metadata included in contents (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-058842).